Spirit of Music
by PhoenixRomege
Summary: Ochako, her dream is to be a famous guitar player. What better place to start then U.A high where so many awesome artists started out. Artists like All-Might. Writing music is her passion, making money to support her family is her goal. Nothing could get in her way. Right?
1. Chapter 1

"Ochako Uraraka! Wake up!" Ochako's mom yelled. She woke up with a start. "YOU'LL BE LATE FOR YOUR ENTRANCE EXAM!"

"AHAHAH I'M COMING!" Ochako yelled back scrambling to get ready. She threw on whatever she found in her barely-big-enough-closet; her school uniform and a brown coat. Then she grabbed her pink scarf, running to the kitchen.

"YOU BETTER BE READ- oh good. You need to bring anything?" Her mom asked, as Ochako went entered the kitchen to grab an apple.

"Nope! They have everything there already!" She said with a bright smile. Her mom smiled back with a sigh. Her dad was at work. Errrr….was trying to get work.

"Now go get into U.A!" Her mom said pushing her out the door.

"Mooooom my bag!" She said as her bag was flung out and into her face. "Ow!" She cried slipping it on and running off. It was U.A entrance exams. The entrance exams for the most prestigious music school in the country.

So many amazing artists have come from that school. The American-Japanese rocker who goes by All-Might, softer piano like Eraserhead, or even Midnight who writes romantic music!

She was super excited. And nervous. She rubbed the pads on her fingers as she walked. It was her dream to make music, and support her family.

After a few minutes she turned onto the campus. So many students were chatting and walking up to the exam area. Then she saw this one boy with messy green hair. He was muttering about something, while falling forward. She lunged forward and grabbed him by the shirt.

"Huh?" He said looking back at her. He had big green eyes and freckles.

"Oh umm I saw you fall forward and I caught you. I'm sorry but I couldn't think of anything else," she said with a smile helping him back up. He blinked, flushed a bit, and started to mutter again. Ochako shrugged and started to walk off.

"See you in the exam!" She waved back to him. She went up the stairs and into the exam room.

~~{}~~{}~~

"Welcome maybe future U.A students!" The school DJ, Mr. Yamada, AKA Present Mic, yelled out to an unenthusiastic crowd. "Now I know why you're all here, you're here for the best music program!" He said, waiting for cheers.

He got nada. None. Zip. Zero. It was silent can you tell.

"Ahem. Anyways, first we have the written exam, for regular classes. So on. Then we have the real fun stuff," he waited again, no avail. "We get to see your talents! Your musical quirk if you may."

She heard some muttering coming from behind her. "That's weird..." she mused, turning her head slightly to see the klutzy weird green haired kid. She shrugged and turned back to Present Mic.

"Now we have instruments set out for you, but we're going to hunger games this. That's right first come first serve," He said with a smile.

Still silent. "Tough crowd huh."

"Excuse me sir!" A hand shot straight into the air. She turned around to see a tall guy with dark hair and dark eyes.

"Yes you there!"

"What do you mean by first come first serve?"

"You grab it first it's yours. Try not to destroy anything."

"And you there! Stop your muttering! You're distracting the rest of us!" The dark haired guy said to the poor green haired dude.

Sheesh this was confusing. "Ahh I'm so sorry! Sometimes I forget I'm talking aloud…" the mutter guy peeped.

"Now we go into how it's scored..."

~~{}~~{}~~

"Ugh finally we get to show off our skills!" She wailed to the air. The exams were tough, and super long. "But we have to hunger games this," she muttered, arms sinking back to her sides. That was going to be interesting.

"Wow! This place is huge!" She gasped looking around. She changed into more comfortable clothes, a white tank top, a navy jacket and matching pants. She was ready to kick some butt.

They were shuttled to a battle center. Center B….? It was huge. She stood in the middle of the crowd of students, clutching her hands to her chest. Then she heard stuttering, and a whole lot of no's.

She turned around to see that one dorky green haired guy, and the uptight glasses dude arguing…? The Present Mic yelled over the muttering, "RIGHT! LET'S START! THERE ARE NO COUNTDOWNS IN REAL PERFORMANCES, RUN RUN RUN!" He yelled and everyone flushed forward.

"Pardon me! Ouch! Oof, man..." She muttered getting squashed in the moving crowd. As soon as she got in, she grabbed a guitar. "Got something!" She cheered. Then she remembered the rules, you have to blow the judges away.

She started to play a soft but powerful rift while quietly singing. Everyone else had much flasher stuff. A drum solo, or a killer heavy metal rift. Her fingers flew over the chords, and she got the messy hair dudes eye. He looked so lost.

The points on the base of the guitar (how much money does this school get?!) started to rack up. 21, 24, 25, 28. "Twenty eight!" She cheered. Someone else yelled out forty five, but even so, she still felt happy.

A ton of people were fighting, it was terrifying. She watched one guy do an explosive song. That was the scariest thing. Then came the challenge, Present Mic trying to drown them out. "Crap!" She whispered.

While she was distracted she cut her finger. The other people started to scream and yell, amping themselves up. She was suddenly left in the dust. Blood dripped down her finger and the guitar.

Her chance was slipping away with the blood. Then she looked down and cried out. The green haired boy turned around, his quest for an instrument futile. She was stuck. He went up to her, and started to sing along with her weakening playing.

His voice was not perfect, raspy and deep. A powerful, sexy voice. She blushed at that last thought. Nope no, no time for that. With a little work it would be amazing.

Then his voice broke a little bit, he was straining himself. More breaking, more cracks, more coughing. She stopped for a second, and slapped him. If he kept going like that, his vocal cords will be permanently damaged.

Her fingers were now really cut up. She looked at him, zero points.

"TIMES UP!" Present Mic yelled. The green haired boy looked like he was going to cry, and he passed out.

"That was awesome! His voice was so cool," Some kids said. She collapsed, her hand hurting. Then a short older woman, with her gray hair pulled up into a bun, appeared on sight. She tisked at the green haired boy on the ground, and then shook her head at Ochako's hand.

"Wow, his hands are a mess, and his voice was blown out. My my," She muttered, as she wrapped up Ochako's hand.

She started to fix up the boy, and then left. "That was cool!" Someone else said, she just sat there.

It was over.

Then why did she feel so horrible?

He didn't have any points, he helped her instead of getting any.

She wanted to help him. So she'll give him points if it'll help him.

That she did

~~{}One entire long agonizing week later{}~~

"IT'S HERE! OCHAKO SWEETIE THE LETTERS ARE HERE!" Ochako's mom cried, she came bolting into the kitchen, slipping and splatting on the ground, but she didn't care. She scrambled to her feet.

"My baby!" He dad cried, going in for a hug.

"Daaaaaaad! I haven't gotten in yet!" She cried, trying to get to the letter.

"I'm so excited!" Her mom squealed. Ochako giggled, opening the letter. She remembered trying to give her points to the green haired guy, then learning he got points for teamwork. Hero points kind of. She opened the letter, and started to read.

_Miss Uraraka, _

_Congratulations!_

_We are proud and pleased to welcome you to our school. _

She dropped the letter after reading the first part. Her face paled. Her parents looked down, forlorn. Thinking she didn't get in. Then she started to scream.

"I GOT IN! I GOT IN!" She squealed, jumping up and down, giggling. Her parents snapped back up, and started to celebrate with her. Hugs and laughter filled the small worn down house.

"WE'RE GOING OUT TO EAT TONIGHT! TO CELEBRATE!" Her dad said proudly.

"Daddy, you don't-"

"Of course I do! I'm so proud of you! You worked so hard to get into this school, and the fact you were willing to give up some of your points to help out someone else, makes me incredibly proud," He said, hugging her tighter. Her mother clapped and smiled.

"I'm going to U.A!" She cheered.


	2. Chapter 2

Ochako walked under the gate to her first day of UA. Her first day! She just knew there was going to be so many talented people. But even so, she was so excited she could literally float.

The huge building in front of her had teenagers flooding the entrance, clogging the hallways, and filling the rooms with music. Kids were crowded around different instruments listening to the melodies floating in the air. It was wonderful. And loud. And chaotic.

She started walking toward class 1-A, to get out of the chaos. Unfortunately for her, nothing was that simple. She just had to run straight into someones back the one time she wasn't paying attention.

"Ow!" Ochako stumbled, tripped, and fell back hitting the wall on the other side of the hallway, hitting her head on the way down.

The person she recognized as the boy that helped her during the exam was standing over her looking down. "Did you just trip?" he asked almost absent mindedly.

She wasn't feeling too great after hitting her head and was slightly irritated so her sarcastic side came out. "No I decided to hug the floor. Of course I tripped! Ugh! This is so embarrassing," she sat up and held her head in her hands, covering her eyes and face. Great. Good going Ochako. Be mean to the kid who wanted to help.

The boy offered his hand to her and pulled her to her feet. "Are you ok?" He asked. He was blushing intensely and wouldn't look in her eyes. She looked away, seeing him flustered made her flustered.

All the sudden Ochako felt something brush the tip of her foot. She looked down and screamed. There was a huge yellow caterpillar on the floor wiggling toward the 1-A classroom. She jumped back tripping- again- over nothing. She stumbled reaching out for something. Anything. She grabs ahold of the boys shirt and pulled him down with her.

She smacked her head on the wall (again) as she went down. He fell onto her, propping his hands by her face, pinning her down. "Ow!" She cried.

"Aha I'm s-so s-sorry!" He cried out, blushing a very very dark red. She was also blushing, they now looked like two little tomatoes.

"Ahhh no I'm sorry! The caterpillar guy scared me and I tumbled and-" She started to stutter and mumble and ramble on.

"No no! I understand," He said with a soft smile, still cherry red.

"WHAT WAS ALL THE- oh. Oh. Are you two…?"

"TRIPPED AND FELL!" She wailed pushing the poor green haired boy off of her. The dark haired one, (with glasses…?) stared down at her. The one from the exam.

"Ah I see. Mr. Aizawa must have scared you when he entered…." He muttered to himself.

"Y-yeah. S-sorry about that," The boy muttered, sitting by her.

"Pfffh it's fine!" She said trying to play off her embarrassment. "I'm Ochako Uraraka! Thanks for saving my butt at the entrance exam by the way!" She said, rubbing the back of her head.

"Ah! No problem….I'm uhh Izuku Midoriya!" The bo- Izuku said with the most dorky smile she had ever laid her two eyes on.

"Tenya Iida! Congratulations for getting in!" The other on- Tenya said, while chopping his arm…?

"Yeah thanks!" She said standing up, and helping Izuku up. "Let's get ready to rock!" She giggled, walking into the classroom.

It was busy, people chatting and laughing. Tenya started to freak out and scold some students about sitting on the desks. "Wow!" She muttered, sitting down.

The man in the sleeping bag then stood up in front of the class. "Now I'm not going to start this off with formalities, like good morning. I'm getting straight to the point. We're doing tests outside, get out there," he said. Everyone sat there, confused.

"I'm seeing where you strength lies. What you're good at, what you're not so good at," he said. He looked pretty exhausted. "Let's get a move on."

~~{}~~{}~~

"Wow!" She crowned, looking around. They were outside, instruments strewn around them.

"We get to see where your strengths lie. First we have a speed round, then how long so on so on," Mr. Aizawa began. Everyone looked really . "Let's begin."

"Bakugou, how fast can you play?" Mr. Aizawa asked.

"I dunno….67 beats per minute?" He shrugged.

"Try it now with a pick," Aizawa said handing over a simple gray pick. Bakugou grabbed it, a guitar, and raised an eyebrow.

"I'll add some blast to this," Bakugou said and started to play. It was pretty explosive, like his hands could shoot grenades, or explosions themselves.

"705 beats per minute." he read from the device attached to the guitar. "This is the most rational way to develop a musician out of you kids," he continued.

The class nodded with him, at so this was seeing where they were at. They got it now. Then Mr. Aizawa dropped a bombshell.

"Alright, Whoever comes in last place in all eight tests will be judged as talentless and will be punished with expulsion."

"HUH?!" They all yelled, and started to protest.

"Welcome to U.A's music course! You're not here to make friends. You're here to become the best musician you can be. Or you're not in the right school," He said with a smirk. Did he get a kick out of tormenting them?!

She settled down, and smiled back at him. The rest of the class did the same. They worked hard to get into this school, and they're not leaving without a fight. "This is still unfair!" Ochako called out. He turned to look at her.

"Like I said before, you're not here to make friends. If you want to have fun then you can leave now. For the next three years we're training you to be musicians. U.A. will throw one hardship after the other at you. Go beyond," he said, and she sank back down.

~~{}~~{}~~

After some tests (and getting infinity on one of them, it was great) she was pumped and ready. She watched Izuku get chewed out by Mr. Aizawa, and watched him try again. And fail. Again.

"Try again." and that he did.

705 beats per minute. Same as the other kid. Bakugou was it…? Then she watched the Bakugou kid run at him yelling. She giggled quietly.

"TELL ME WHAT'S GOING ON! DEKU YOU BASTARD!" he screamed, Izuku looked utterly terrified, and he had every right to. Mr. Aizawa put an end to that real quick.

The last tests went by fast, and soon they were out for the results.

The person who would be sent packing. He set up the list, and she scanned it quickly. "Number 10 yess!" She cheered. Then she looked back at Izuku. He was last. Her cheer died in her throat. He would be expelled.

"By the way, I was lying about the expulsion," Mr. Aizawa said with a shrug. Everyone just stood there. He. Was. Lying. About. The. EXPULSION?!

"That was nerve wracking huh?" One guy joked. The Bakugou kid scoffed and turned away. Izuku looked ready to pass out.

"We did it!" She said, that one happy cheer coming back. The best part of starting at the bottom is there's no way but up. She looked over at Izuku, again, who was now smiling softly to himself.

They passed.

High School was going to be awesome


	3. Chapter 3

**Ahhhhhhhh thanks for reading this! All the ****support**** just makes me smile every time! Thank you so much! Hope you enjoy this chapter (and yes we do follow the plot of the show for a little, then we're going to branch out more. I promise :3)**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

"I was a bit concerned on Mr. Aizawa's approach to class...but he is a U.A. teacher, and I'm sure they know best."

"Hey! Wait up you two!" She called after Izuku and Iida. She ran after them.

"You're that infinity girl? Ochako right?" Iida said, thinking back.

"Yep! You're Tenya Iida and you're….your name is Deku right? Midoriya?" She stopped, thinking back to when they bumped into each other. Then she remembered what Bakugou called him.

"Deku?!"

"Uh yeah. Isn't that what Bakugou called you? During the tests. Right?"

"Uh well….like I said this morning, my names actually Izuku. Deku is what Kacchan calls me to make fun of me," He said nervously.

"Oh I didn't realize that. I'm sorry." She messed up her hair with her hand. She felt bad. "I do like it though. It's a good nickname, and I like it's really cute," She said with a smile.

"Deku it is!"

"jUST LiKE ThAT?! Weren't you saying, that it was an insult?!" Tenya asked, he looked really really confused. Izuku ducked his head into his hands, blushing.

"My whole world just shifted upside down!" He muttered.

"Wait what?" She asked. Tenya shrugged and they started walking to the station.

She survived her first day here at U.A.

~~{}~~{}~~

In the mornings they had our core classes like English (with Present Mic, it's really boring). Then they eat lunch in the cafeteria where there's really yummy stuff that's pretty cheap (her wallet is singing).

The really fun stuff is in the afternoon.

"I AM. HEEERE! COMING THROUGH THE DOOR LIKE A REAL MUSICIAN!" All-Might yelled, opening the door. Everyone looked up in awe. He was really awesome, and him teaching them is like a dream come true!

"Welcome to one of U.A's most important classes! Think of it as music 101! Here you'll learn everything you need to know about music and teamwork!" He said with his signature smile. Oooh she was getting goosebumps!

"LET'S GET INTO IT! TODAY'S LESSON IS PAPARAZZI PROTECTION!" He said, Bakugou looked really…..umm scary? And happy?

"Fight training!" He said.

"I don't think that's what this is…." She murmured.

"CHANGE INTO YOUR GYM UNIFORMS AND MEET ME ON TRAINING GROUND BETA!"

"YES SIR!"

~~{}~~{}~~

They all walked out chatting excitedly.

"Are you ready?! It's time for Paparazzi protection!" All-Might said. They nodded. "Now. You hear about how the paparazzi corners stars outside, but they attack mostly indoors. Backstage, your own house, in a store. You name it. For this training exercise you will be split into two teams. Paparazzi and stars."

"Isn't this a little advanced?" A green haired girl asked.

"The best training is what you get in real life!" He said, and they started bombarding him with questions.

"I wasn't finished talking," He got out. He grabbed a booklet, a script…? "Now the situation is like this: you got separated from your security slash band members. But the paparazzi is on the move. You either got to get to your band mates slash security or evade the paparazzi until time runs out. The paparazzi will win if they capture the band members."

"This is really cool!"

"Time is limited and we'll choose teams by drawing lots! LET'S DRAW!"

The teams were chosen. Team A was Izuku and Ochako. Team B was Todoroki and Shoji. Team C was….you get the idea. "Wow what are the chances! We're a team!" She giggled at Izuku. He looked away.

"I declare the first teams to participate will be….." He paused for dramatic effect. "Midoriya and Uraraka as the stars and Iida and Bakugou as the paparazzi!" He said. The three of them looked at each other in shock.

Not Bakugou though, he looked ready for a fight. "Everyone else can head to the monetary room to watch." And that they did.

"Now, the paparazzi has separated us, so we gotta find what floor our other band members are on," she said, looking over at Izuku. He was muttering about something. Again.

"C'mon Deku! We got this! Let's show them what we got!" She cheered, he looked up at her and smiled nervously.

"Y-Yeah!"

And they went inside.

~~{}~~{}~~

"Now, Bakugou and Iida could be anywhere." He ducked around the corner, and she looked around. Poor Iida.

"I know Kacchan will come after me, no matter what Iida says. I can distract him while you get to our other band mates. Iida will probably be there guarding it so be careful." He started to lay out his plan, if Bakugou did as he thought.

"You'll distract Bakugou?! Even for a training exercise that's a death wish!" She whispered, listening for Bakugou. They entered a room filled with instruments and cameras. Izuku grabbed a guitar and she grabbed a mic. They both worked, maybe they could throw Bakugou and Iida off balance with them.

"He has this abnormal grudge against me, I'm ninety nine percent sure he'll come after me and leave you alone." Izuku looked around the corner, and guided her in the right direction. Out of the room and probably into danger.

"They must be on another level. The stage? Maybe makeup. Or the lounge. I can't go now until Bakugou takes the bait," she said fiddling with the mic. He had the guitar strapped to his back. He messed with the strap. He started to mutter with her, on where their band mates could be.

"I know, but we gotta pass this right? This isn't really a real situation though. The way it's set up, but it's U.A…" he started to mutter again. She stopped and sighed. She started looking around in the labyrinth they were in. Nothing. Being backstage was a pain. There's no business like show business she shrugged. Then she heard a yell and loud footsteps.

"Kacchan. You better get out of here," he said looking over at her, this was school. They weren't even going to be attacked! This isn't a super villain.

But Bakugou was very scary like one.

"Not yet Deku. I'll wait until he gets here, and go in the direction he came from." He nodded, and tensed up. The wait was brutal. More yelling, sometimes to another person. Was Iida here?!

She looked over at Izuku, and he shook his head, tapped his ear and nodded. Oh an ear piece. "DEKU WHERE ARE YOU YOU LITTLE SHIT!" Bakugou yelled. She watched him shrink back a little, then gather his courage and step out into the hall.

"Right here Kacchan." She turned to the right where Bakugou was running at Deku. She waited before sneaking over in the direction. He had the tape that would capture them around his arm. They were running out of time. Go he mouthed to her and she ran. Bakugou didn't pay her any attention.

"Iida must be in the lounge then. Makeup and the stage is in the other direction. I gotta find the lounge though. Before Deku gets captured and Bakugou comes after me," she said to herself as she ran. She felt like a headless chicken, lost and running around scared. Izuku had to deal with Bakugou all of his life, she couldn't believe it, but she trusted Deku.

He'd keep him busy. She skidded to a stop, at the lounge. She found it. Iida was yelling from the inside, she peeked in. Iida had a camera around his neck, a reporter microphone and the air of a reporter. He took this a little too seriously. She stifled her giggle.

"Bakugou you've got to capture him so we can get our story if you can't do that so help me I'll- did you- HE TOOK HIS EARPIECE OUT! UNBELIEVABLE!" Iida yelled. Of course he did. That seemed something Bakugou would do. She wondered how Deku was doing. Bakugou seemed pissed. "I know their little lead singer is around here somewhere, she must be coming back for their band mates. I'll get my scoop from her!" Iida proclaimed, and she let out a giggle.

Crap.

"Ah and there she is! Come out little hero," he said. Hero? She liked the sound of that. It would be a cool band name. Maybe…..

She sighed quietly to herself, no time for that now. She gave away her position, and she had a job to do. Then she tried to sneak into the lounge. Iida didn't hear her thankfully. She hid behind the couch, looking over at the cardboard cutouts of security…? For a school that had a ton of money it was kinda lazy. She almost giggled again. The sounds of Deku and Bakugou fighting drew her back to her mission.

This was going to be a stand off between her and Iida. She better not lose. This was all a matter of who shot first.

He did, as he started to look for her. Iida knew she was there, he just didn't know where she was. Bakugou ran off to deal with Deku leaving Iida to face her alone, a stupid decision but nonetheless it helped her.

She crawled around the lounge, trying to get away from Iida. Deku and Bakugou's voice grew closer, she had to hurry. If he got Deku she'd be next and they'd fail.

Miserably.

"Where'd she go? I know she's here somewhere," Iida wondered looking past the couch she was hiding behind. He was going to find her. She had to move. Ochako crawled to the chair across the floor, and slipped. POSITION COMPROMISED! She bolted up, Iida blocking her exit. Dang it. She's either have to get past him to run, or get to the secretary. She could run to wait him out, but if they got Deku they will come after her. She could not stress that enough.

She had to surprise him. Then she'd duck past and get to their band mates. That should work, especially since she has a mic that she could throw…..

He seemed to think the same and ignored his sense of reason and came bolting towards her. Move move move! Her mind screamed at her. She ducked and rolled. Ochako moves like gravity left her. Slipping and sliding to her goal. She watched Deku try to avoid Bakugou's attacks. Why he was attacking she didn't know. Then he just smashed his guitar on Bakugou's head and runs. She stood and grabbed the cardboard cutout of a person.

The timer blared, Ochako got to their band mates before time ran out. They won this battle. Bakugou growled at Deku, as he backed up. His arm looked hurt, Bakugou was rubbing his head, and her knees hurt from sliding around. Iida was the only one who made it unscathed.

The nurse was going to be pissed.


	4. Chapter 4

**A new chapter! Whooo! (I really didn't wanna to the USJ so I'm sorry if it doesn't quite reach what you were hoping for)**

**Song used: Confident by; Demi Lovato**

* * *

Turns out she wasn't wrong about the nurse being pissed. Now she learned more about her from the exam (thanks Aoyama), but totally forgot she was the nurse here.

Whoops.

She wrapped up Ochako's knees, gave Bakugou pain medication and a pass to spend the rest of the day in the nurse's office (that was a fight he didn't go either way though). Izuku got yelled at a little, and his arm was bandaged (another pass for the nurse's office). And Iida was given a lollipop for actually not getting hurt. Then All-Might had the class pick out everything they did wrong.

Momo just laid it on them. Ochako looked over at Iida, who looked very pleased with himself. Bakugou was shell shocked. All-Might nodded, looking like he didn't think of that before. Man Momo was awesome. So observant. Then she commented on Izuku's use of the guitar. Ochako whispered to him. "Why'd you do that?! Guitars are super expensive!"

"I didn't have any other plan!" He whispered back. She stifled a giggle, what a dork.

"Think of a less destructive plan next time," she said, turning to the screen to see the next group. This was not likely to happen, but sure the training was welcome. And the stuff she learned from the others she could use in real life. If something like this ever happened.

The period went by quickly. Everyone had their own way to do the exercise and each one was a lot better than theirs. Ochako looked down embarrassed. At least she could learn from others. And their mistakes. She watched until they were released from their class. After All-Might made his exit (a loud quick one) Deku went to get the guitar he smashed on Bakugou's head fixed. Then he was going to the nurse to do more with his arm.

She sighed, her knees really sore. "Better get to class then!" She cheered as they walked inside.

~~{}~~{}~~

It was late afternoon, and she was helping carry some textbooks for tomorrow's class. Kaminari was helping her. "Sooo do you want to grab a bite sometime?" He asked as she opened the door. "What do you like to eat?" He asked.

"Well ummm anything sweet I guess- oh Deku! You okay?!" She ran over to him, worried. His arm was wrapped up, and in a sling. In training it didn't look bad. She guessed Bakugou messed it up more than she thought.

"Umm yeah it was just a fracture!" He said nervously. Ochako sighed with relief. He was fine, that's good.

"Ah that's good!" She said with a smile. Izuku looked around.

"Where's Kacchan?"

"He just left. We tried to stop him but yeah no." They shrugged. He nodded.

"I'll go find him," he said running off. She started to put the textbooks away, chatting with the other girls.

"Well I'll see you guys tomorrow then!" Ochako said before heading out. It was going to be a longer ride home. She shook her head, walking to the station. She was right, the ride home was long and boring.

But telling her parents about training was a bit worse. They worried about her, but her dad was awfully proud when she told him about how Deku distracted Bakugou to protect her and make sure she could get to Iida. "He sounds like a great kid sweetheart. I'm glad you're making friends," he said ruffling her hair. She giggled over dinner. The ride from school to home was long and expensive, but it was worth it.

"Oh right! I found a job!" Her dad said happily, and she smiled sadly. She knew in a few months maybe weeks, they won't have that job. But there was no time for that now!

"That's great papa! I'm happy for you! Same with you mama!" She said with a large grin. They chatted happily about school, his job, and yes, Deku. Then she went off to prepare for another day of school.

~~{}~~{}~~

She skipped to the campus, ready for more music training. Something was off. She noticed something crowding around the school. Reporters. What are they doing here!? As she tried to push her way through the crowd, reporters asked questions, in which she politely answered.

She saw many other students being questions and she eventually saw Mr. Aizawa. He sent them away with a few words, stating that all might was not on campus and that they should just leave. One reporter tried to step on to campus. Unfortunately for her U.A. has a top notch defense system since so many famous people went to the school. It was designed to make sure that anyone without a student, staff, or special ID triggers the system lockdown and alerts the security team. The moment she tried to step onto campus the defense activated and she tripped backward to get out of the way.

Ochako turned and started heading toward class, stopping to listen to some of the up and rising stars of this generation along the way.

Once class started Mr. Aizawa reflected on what he heard and saw from yesterday's practice. He commented on several people's performances, either correcting them of congratulating them on a job well done.

"Now let's get down to business." His tone was completely serious. "Our first task will decide your future." Ochako was pretty sure the whole class was thinking the same thing: Is is another test?!

He started speaking again "You all need to pick a class representative." You could just feel the tension drop in the room. Only picking a class rep? Ochako thought. What a relief.

People started promoting themselves trying to compete with one another for the spot. The class rep spot wasn't any normal spot. It was another way to get noticed by producers. A way to get a good career.

All the sudden Iida shouted at everyone to shut up. We all went silent. He went on about how the class rep needed to be trusted by everyone in the class. He eventually suggested that we should hold an election.

"Won't people just vote for themselves then?" A red haired kid...Kirishima, pointed out. This made sense to Ochako, since everyone wanted to win.

"Then the student that has multiple vote must be the one suited for the job then." He looked at Mr. Aizawa for confirmation. "It's the best way, right sir!?"

Mr. Aizawa zipped up his sleeping bag and fell to the floor. "Do what you want. Just choose before my nap is over." She giggled to herself.

Iida's immediate response was heard as he saluted the teacher. "Thank you for your trust!"

They started voting writing down who they wanted to be class rep on a small piece of paper and then slipping it into a box at the front of the class. Ochako voted for Deku, but kept her vote to herself. After the voting was counted she found that Izuku had won! Momo was a close follow up with two votes, compared to his three.

Mr. Aizawa therefore dubbed Izuku as the class rep and Momo as his deputy. Izuku was shaking in shock that he got more than one vote and Bakugou was yelling at the top of his lungs, trying to figure out who else voted for Izuku.

~~{}~~{}~~

"It's always so crowded in here!" Ochako complained as she ate her bowl of rice.

"That's because all the music courses share the same cafeteria" Iida responded quickly to her complaint, explaining the crowds.

"Guys I'm worried about the class rep thing. I don't think I'm qualified," Izuku said as he looked down at his food. She could tell he was worried that he wasn't gonna be good enough but she knew he was going to rock."You're going to be just fine," she responded attempting to sooth his fears.

Iida piped up again encouraging Izuku and admitting to why he voted for him. They chatted more and eventually ended up talking about Iida's family. He admitted to being the rock star ingenium younger brother and he second oldest brother to a famous family of musicians.

All the sudden a blaring ringing went off warning the student a level 3 security breach and advising the students to exit the building in an orderly fashion. The students started to rush out of the lunch room, shoving and trampling others. Izuku got lost in the crowd and eventually Ochako lost sight of Iida as well.

"Ochako," someone shouted her name over the crowd and she realized that it was Iida. "Iida! Help me" the crowd was getting worse, trampling others and trapping Iida. He started making his way over to her, scooting across the large windows to avoid getting shoved. His eyes widen as he saw something outside.

"Ochako! Help me make my way over to the ladder over there!" Ochako reached out as far as she could and pulled him to the ladder. Iida clambered up the ladder and yelled to get everyone's attention.

"Everybody! Stop freaking out! We aren't in any danger, it's just the Press. We are U.A. students and we are the best of the best. Be smart and stop panicking!" He scolded everyone, in a way that caught everyone's attention.

The students looked around and froze. One girl commented "The police are here!" There was a big sigh of relief and everybody headed back to the classrooms.

~~{}~~{}~~

Izuku was standing at the front of the class along with Momo. He looked nervous, like he wanted to say something but wasn't quite brave enough to say it yet. Ochako smiled at him a look of encouragement. Hopefully he got the message.

He got ready to speak. "We need to figure out who the other class officers should be. But first I have something to say." He took in a big breathe "I THINK TENYA IIDA SHOULD BE OUR CLASS REP!" He looked at the class.

"He was able to capture everybody's attention and get us in line. So I believe that he should be the one leading our class from now on," He continued. The other students piped up encouraging and supporting Idea for class rep.

"This is a waste of time." Mr. Aizawa's voice rung out. "I don't care who the rep is just hurry up." Izuku shook in his red shoes before looking to Iida.

"If Midoriya is nominating me for this job then I humbly accept. I will carry out the duties of class rp to the best of my abilities." Iida looked back at Ochako smiling. She smiled back and nodded her head.

~~{}~~{}~~

After the whole class rep and press incident, Ochako felt like nothing could surprise her, something did. They just finished dubbing Iida as rep, and Aizawa was trying to get their attention. She waited in anticipation for the class to silence, wondering what they were going to do.

"Today's class are going to be a bit different. Three pro musicians will be observing you. Myself, All-Might, and one other pro." He walked in a stood at the front of the class.

Ochako wondered if it was because of the press infiltration from earlier. Sero then spoke up. "Sir what are we going to be doing?" he raised his hand and peaked out from behind Jiro.

"We are going to be doing strength and weakness music training. So in other words, vocal training, backstage training. Stuff like that." Everybody got excited. They all started talking at once trying to get their opinions in over the others.

"I'm not done talking yet." Mr. Aizawa rolled his eyes. "What you do in this exercise is up to you. Just keep in mind that these instruments slash training are new and you guys haven't gotten used to them yet so they might restrict your ability to play. Plus backstage work is grueling. And we're going to an off campus facility so we will be taking a bus to get there. That's all so start getting ready."

Ochako started getting up to get more suitable clothes on and head down to the locker rooms to get changed. Once she finished up, she went outside to the busses. Ochako spotted Izuku looking up at the sky obviously thinking about something. She skipped up to him smiling.

"What's with the guitar Deku?" Ochako looked to the school guitar slung over his back. She was curious about him.

"Well you saw how the last one got beat up after the last training exercise. I took down to get repairs since it was my fault. Still haven't gotten it back," He explains, sounding pretty depressed. You could hear Iida in the background shouting about getting onto the bus in an orderly fashion. Everybody pretty much ignored him though and just piled onto the bus.

When they were on the road they all started talking. She was sitting next to Momo and Mina talking about all sorts of things when she heard Denki say something about Bakugou's trash personality. Ochako snorted a little bit and saw Deku trying to hold back a small laugh. He also looked slightly confused.

"We're here," Aizawa said, and everyone shut up. It was a real recording studio, with plenty of places to train your voice or what instrument you play. They went inside, and looked around a bit. Furnished, snacks, records, posters, all sorts of stuff.

"Now, class today will be taught by Thirteen. A vocal trainer, and lead guitarist and singer of their band Black Hole," Mr. Aizawa said introducing them. Ochako felt like fangirling. Her favourite musician! Thirteen was so cool. Black Hole was a great band that did songs about space, and covered one of the most famous ones like Space Oddity or Starman.

"Thank you! Now I have one thing to say before we begin. Maybe two or three maybe-" they cut themselves off. "Anyways, we'll be going into more training! Now this place is split up into three zones. Vocal training with me, instrument training with Aizawa, and backstage training with All-Might. Speaking of, where is he?" Thirteen asked. Aizawa whispered something to them. They nodded.

"I'm sure he'll show up soon, we'll just make do with what we have! Let's get into it!" Thirteen said, and started to group everyone. Ochako was put in the vocal training group, she was ecstatic. Bakugou was part of backstage, Mina was also part of vocal training. Mina shot her a smile. Deku and Kirishima were also part of backstage.

"Now vocal training stay here, backstage and instruments head off with Aizawa since All-Might isn't here yet." They nodded. Ochako thought about all she needed help with. She wanted to improve her range, and how long she could hold a note. The whole shabang.

Thirteen the lead them to a small recording area, and started couching everyone in their own way. "We're going to start off with a vocal warm up, then I'll assign a song depending on what you can do." Their little group started chatting excitedly.

They started their warm up, their energy infectious, Thirteen was also smiling and laughing with them, while making sure they did as told. The they passed out the songs based on skill level.

"By the end of this we're going to choose our best singer and have them team up with people in backstage and instruments to play a small show. Simple like that," Thirteen said as they looked at their songs.

"This song?" Ochako inquired, curious. It wasn't a bad song, a little American, fairly confident but still.

"Well you have a sweet voice, and I want to see it challenged. Nothing too bad."

"...true. And it's going to be fun to sing," she said, as Mina cheered about her Ariana Grande song. Ochako smiled, as Mina chatted about it.

"I can't believe this song was picked. It's my fav song by her!" She cheered. Ochako looked at the song.

"Dangerous Woman? Oooh I know that one! It is pretty catchy."

"I know right?!"

"You'll slay girl."

"Thanks Ura!"

They giggled and started working. Ochako with her range and trying to hit the notes right. Mina with trying to match the pacing. Kamiari was working on Pretty Woman. He seemed to have fun with it.

"Ugh I can't seem to hit this one note…." Ochako sighed.

Then All-Might burst through the door.

"I am he-"

"You're late. Come on," Aizawa said grabbing All-Might by the ear and dragging him off to where he was supposed to be teaching. They giggled, he looked ridiculous. Like a punished little kid. Ochako finally hit the note and they all circled up to choose a song.

"Ochako!" Mina immediately volunteered.

"Hey! I think Mina should sing."

"No yo-"

"What about me?" And everyone started to argue. Ochako shrank back, she wasn't very confident in her singing ability.

"How about we switch off? With Ochako's song," Mina asked. Everyone looked over it, and smiled.

"Gosh it's perfect! Let's do it!"

"Maybe we could have harmonizing? Or just sing up to the chorus and then switch? I think it should be you and Ochako though, it's not a very easy song to switch off" Todoroki mused.

"Right. But all of us will sing the chorus! Let's do this!" Mina cheered and they started to practice.

~~{}~~{}~~

"Is everyone ready for our little show?" Thirteen asked. They all cheered. Ready to perform for their class.

"Sooo we'll be performing for actual recording studios and the news. They would leave unless we did…" Thirteen said as they lead them to a special room for performing, there were rivaling recording studios and the press there. Aizawa wasn't very happy about it, but he agreed they'd do a show for them.

"This isn't what I expected…" Ochako murmured. The little confidence she had disappeared. SHe watched someone almost drop a light on Aizawa.

"It's show biz gurl! Roll with it!" Mina said, always the confident one. They walked up on the stage, nervous and excited. Aizawa was chewing out those in backstage. After a bit, the instruments set and got ready to play. When she nodded, those in instruments kicked it off. Her back was to the audience, as she bopped her hips to the beat.

Are you ready?  
Ha

She turned around and started singing the first part. She would sing up to the chorus, where the others would join in, then Mina would sing the other part and so on.

_It's time for me to take it_  
_I'm the boss right now_  
_Not gonna fake it_  
_Not when you go down_  
_'Cause this is my game_  
_And you better come to play_

She smiled, kind of enjoying this. She was still a little shy, but not as much anymore. Mina flashed her a smile.

_I used to hold my freak back_  
_Now I'm letting go_  
_I make my own choice_  
_Yeah, I run this show_  
_So leave the lights on_  
_No, you can't make me behave_

She dipped herself, and bounced back, twirling her hips and just started….letting go.

_So you say I'm complicated_  
_That I must be outta my mind_  
_But you had me underrated_  
_Rated, rated_

She turned back to the others, as they stepped forward to meet her. Backstage moved the spotlight, instruments were having fun, and the press was filming it. They would show them what U.A. was made of.

_What's wrong with being, what's wrong with being_  
_What's wrong with being confident?_  
_What's wrong with being, what's wrong with being_  
_What's wrong with being confident?_

Then it was Mina's turn. She sashayed forward and winked at a camera. She was so suited for show business. Her hands were up and out.

_It's time to get the chains out_  
_Is your tongue tied up?_  
_'Cause this is my ground_  
_And I'm dangerous_  
_And you can get out_  
_But it's all about me tonight_

She rolled her hips, pointed at some random person in the audience and sang the next verse. Some audience members (and students *cough*) were singing along with her.

_So you say I'm complicated_  
_That I must be outta my mind_  
_But you had me underrated_  
_Rated, rated_

She walked back towards the rest of them, and they sang the chorus again. Their confidence grew with the song.

_What's wrong with being, what's wrong with being_  
_What's wrong with being confident?_  
_What's wrong with being, what's wrong with being_  
_What's wrong with being confident?_  
_What's wrong with being, what's wrong with being_  
_What's wrong with being confident?_  
_What's wrong with being, what's wrong with being_  
_What's wrong with being confident?_

They all hummed a but before she and Mina stepped forward.

_So you say I'm complicated_  
_But you've had me underrated_  
_Yeah yeah!_

Then the rest of their little group stepped forward.

_What's wrong with being, what's wrong with being_  
_What's wrong with being confident?_  
_What's wrong with being, what's wrong with being_  
_What's wrong with being confident?_  
_What's wrong with being, what's wrong with being_  
_What's wrong with being confident?_  
_What's wrong with being, what's wrong with being_  
_What's wrong with being confident?_

They finished with a little flair on Aoyama's part. The rivaling studios smiled hoping to get hold of one of the students, and the press ate it up. This was a promising group of first years. Backstage cheered, and those in instruments were laughing.

Aizawa kicked the press and studios out a few minutes later, finally that was over. He was muttering about how that wasn't supposed to happen and how he'd have a few words with All-Might. Ochako's smile hasn't left her face, Mina was giggling with the rest of backstage. They were tired but happy. All-Might was slapping some of the students on the back with a booming laugh. Aizawa glared at him.

After a bit more of cleaning up and apologizing they got on the bus, still buzzing about their trip.

And so their class at the USJ studio was over.


End file.
